Secrete's of the underworld
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: Yuki keeps having weird dreams of people she doesn't know what happens when she mets these people in real life what do they have to do with her? Vampire Knightunderworld crossover
1. Chapter 1

HI!! Okay so I was watching underworld today and read Vampire Knight Vol.2 when I suddenly got this idea! Please read and review!!

Yuki sighed as she looked outside her window watching the rain fall down. It was midnight but she didn't have any disciplinary duties tonight because the night classes were canceled. Sighing she laid down on her bed listening to the mixed sounds of rain and her roommate's breathing. Closing her eyes, Yuki fell into a deep sleep.

**Dream**

Yuki was in a dark room that looked like a dungeon when she suddenly looked up and saw a woman with short black hair and intense blue eyes staring at her like she was going to ask her something but suddenly she started to disappear.

Wait don't go!" Yuki cried out for some reason she was afraid of being alone in the room. But the woman disappeared . Yuki fell to her knees crying. Suddenly she heard footsteps looking up she saw 2 men one had red hair while the other who looked older had an evil look about him.

"W..who are you?" yuki asked

"that is not important nor necessary besides you will learn everything soon enough." The red-head said as he started to turn around and both men started to disappear like the woman.

"Wait what do you mean?" Yuki asked making the red-head stop and turn around to look at her once more.

"You will learn in do time child.." The red head said as he and the other man finally disappeared into the darkness

**end of dream**

"WAIT!!!" yuki yelled as she jolted out of bed. Looking around to see where she was

"Calm down yuki it was only a dream." yuki told herself over and over as she took long deep breaths, to relax. Looking around she noticed that Yori wasn't there.

"Hmm..she must have gone down to breakfast already I guess I should got down too..

Yuki started to get dressed since it was Saturday she could wear whatever, she wanted she wore a black shirt and black pants to fit the mood she was in after having that dream again this was the fifth time this has happened what did the dream mean? That she would finally find out about her past? Or is it just a silly dream? Sighing Yuki went down stairs and met up with Zero. One thing she was sure of though she was going to find out...and by herself too...

So how is it??? please review! And if you know who the people in the dream are you get a cookie!!...or a carrot if you are a health nut!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one I'm really happy that people like this! Xxpatixx and Wielder of the mighty pen I love you guys!!!! And thanks for the reviews well here it is and enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own Vampire Knight nor Underworld **

"Yuki are you all right? You seem a little down." Zero asked while we got ready for our guardian duties.

"Huh?..um yeah just thinking about stuff that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now just drop it Zero it's none of your concern!" yuki yelled at him angry that he wouldn't drop it. And the big headache she had got wasn't helping matters' ether. Suddenly the big group of day class girls...and a few guys too ran out of the building and tried to get by Yuki but it wasn't destined to happen as some girls started to push Yuki down yuki grabbed ones wrist from her shoulder slowly looking up the girl saw that yuki's eyes had changed from the normally big brown eyes to piercing blue eyes.

"What the-"

"Do not touch me...I want all of you damn fangirls to get the hell out of here and into your rooms now go!" yuki whispered deadly to the group of girls who raced away from the gates faster than ever. Yuki sighed as she held her head trying to stop the pain. Zero who looked a bit freaked out slowly went up to her.

"Yuki...are you sure you are all right?" zero asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to get some air I'll be right back." yuki replied as she pulled away from his touch and left. As soon as she left, the vampires came out.

"Where is Yuki kun?" Aido asked

"She'll be back just go to your classes vampires." Zero said angry while searching for one particular vampire.

"Zero where is my dear girl Yuki?" Kaname asked looking around for her.

"That's what I want to talk to you about she's upset about something can you see what it is. She won't talk to me about it." zero looked down to the ground shamefully because he had to ask Kaname for help, but it was for Yuki so he would do it.

"All right where is she?"

"In the south garden I would suspect."

"All right good night Zero." With that Kaname left to go search for Yuki. Kaname did in fact find her there. Slowly walking up to her he gently touched her shoulder.

"Yuki what's wrong? Are you all right, Zero is worried about you and I am too you haven't talked to me in a week and that's killing me." Kaname said as he began to hug her, from behind(like when she hugged Zero in vol.1)

"..." kaname sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's all-right Yuki you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Kaname slowly started to let go of yuki when she suddenly turned around to hug him back. Crying softly Yuki whispered to him

"I...I'm sorry Kaname...I..I didn't mean to h..hurt you or anybody for that matter please forgive me."

"Yuki...of course I forgive you." Kaname said looking deep into her eyes

"Kaname I love you." Yuki said as she pulled Kaname in for a kiss, gladly reply Kaname continued the kiss until they both needed to breath.

"Kaname"

"Yes?" Kaname asked Yuki still in a daze about what had happened.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Kaname asked confused

"For this." Yuki said as she hit Kaname in the neck making him pass out.

**So how is it so far????? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you too my favorite reviewers xxpatixx and Wielder of the mighty pen!**

Yuki ran out of Cross Academy's gates she had decided that she was going to find out who the people in her dreams were and she was going to do it now! She hated what she had done to Kaname but she had to do it if he had found out what she was going to do he would have tried to stop her or gone with her and she couldn't have that she had to do this on her own. With that she looked back at Cross Academy one last time and jumped onto the bridge and ran off into the night.

**With Selene and Michel **

"Selene do you know where we are?" Michel asked they had been driving for hours and the sun would be coming up soon so Selene had to get somewhere dark and fast.

"I don't know we are in some small village though." Selene said pissed that she had no idea where they were.

"We don't have a safe house here...but in a village about and hour away there is a school that houses Vampires so maybe we can go there."

"A school that teaches vampires that's weird what's the name?" Michel asked

" The name of the school is Cross Academy and it's not just for vampires it's for humans too. But I have to warn you apparently from what people have said the head master is a little...strange..."

"How strange can he be?" Michel asked trying to help out this Head Master guy he couldn't be that strange, right?

"Hn your probable right, I bet- MICHEL look out!" Selene yelled as she pointed out to the road

"Oh crap!" Michel swerved the car just in time to miss a girl who was in the middle of the road.

"Is she all right?" Michel asked as they jumped out of the car.

"Miss are you all right?" Michel asked as he got closer to her.

"Y..Yes I'm fine" yuki answered back looking at the man before her.

"Michel if she is okay then we need to go. Miss do you know how to get to cross acadamey?" Selene asked as she walked into Yuki's view.

"Er yes you go that-Hey it's you!" Yuki exclaimed as she looked at Selene.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Selene asked not really looking at her but watching out for the sun.

"Yes!..er no not really...I don't think so but you see I've been having these strange dreams and you are in them along with a red haired man and some old guy.

"I'm sorry I...wait did you say red head and old man?" Selene asked Yuki as she slowly turned her head to face her.

"Look we need to get out of here now Michel I saw a cave a few minutes ago lets stay there."

"All right." Michel said as he started walking that way.

"And you come with us." Selene grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged her away.

**With Cross Academy **

Zero had found Kaname laying on the ground shortly after Yuki had left picking him up.(and dropping him a few times on accident naturally) he made his way to Chairmans office where Head Master almost fell over laughing when he saw zero helping Kaname and started asking if Ashton was hiding waiting to tell him he had been punked (a/n sorry never seen the show so don't know if he really does that) but when he had realized that this was for real he quickly became serious

looking around the room he notice something was missing turning to Zero he said two words

"Where's Yuki?"

How is that for this chapter I'm not happy with it but maybe you are please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is great I love that people are actually reading this I thought this would be another dud of mine but it's not! Thank you for your review!...and I'm hoping more people will review (hint hint)**

**well here you go and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Underworld**

**with Yuki, Selene, and Michel**

All right, I want you to listen to me and answer any questions I have for you, you got that?"

"Yes." Yuki answered back as she watched Michel put covers over the mouth of the cave suddenly it hit Yuki. Grabbing her Artemis rod Yuki pointed it at Selene and Michele.

"Your vampires aren't you!" Yuki demanded, as she slowly grabbed the vampire gun .

"How do you know of Vampires girl?" Selene asked eyeing the rod and gun

"And where did you get these?" Michel asked watching Selene carefully to see what she thought of this.

"These are mine I am...was a guardian at Cross Academe."

"What do you mean was?" Michel asked as he leaned down to look Yuki straight in eye.

"I uh left cross Academe You see I was trying to find you to see why I've been having these strange dreams."

"Look um...

"Yuki"

"Yuki you do realize that I'll have to take you back right?"

"Please you can't do that you might be able to help me, you see I can't remember anything from when I was five and under please just help me." Yuki looked away from Michel and straight at Selene.

Selene just stared back, something about this girl seemed really familiar but she just couldn't figure out.

**At Cross Academe**

Head Master let me look for Yuki Now!" Kaname pleaded to Head Master he was upset that yuki was gone and he wasn't able to stop her.

"No let me go after her! I'm her best friend, I should go!" Zero yelled out pissed about what had happened because he couldn't find out what was wrong with Yuki and that he couldn't stop her.

"I'm her!..." Kaname stopped suddenly was he her boyfriend really, she was his dear girl but did she actually feel the same way he did? She did say she loved him and she doesn't lie, but she also knocked him out.

"You're her what?" Zero asked with a smirk plastered on his face he knew that there would be no way Kaname would call himself Yuki's boyfriend, especially after what happened.

"I'm her **boyfriend **you ass. Now Head Master we're wasting time let me go now!" Kaname demanded letting the anger that was building up in him show a little more before.

"I have an idea...why don't you both go!! You two can be Yuki's knights in shining armor!!!!"

"Fine let's just go!" Zero said as he looked up to see that Kaname was already out the door

"Wait for me you, stupid stuck up Vampire!" Zero yelled as he chased after Kaname.

**Hey how was this It's not my favorite chapter and I have a feeling that this could have been better what do you think? Please review!**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile so here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: If I have a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own Vampire Knit or Underworld.**

**Selene's POV**

I live in a world you might not understand. I am a vampire, I am or I should say was a Death Dealer my job was simple. To kill any Lycian I met. I was the best when it came to killing them I guess you can say it was my way to revenge my family who was killed by the beasts. But I did something forbidden, I feel in love with a Lycian. I later found out that the strongest of the vampires Victor who had taken me in and turned me into a vampire was the one that had killed my family but had sparred me who was like his beloved daughter. Sadly for him though I do not forgive, Michel and I were able to kill him. But even after we had thought everything would be fine a new threat came about. The eldest of the vampires, Marcus had come revived and was killing of every vampire till he was able to find his brother William who was the first Lycian. So Michel and I had to fight both of them in the end both brothers died and now here I am. In a cave with some girl who knows the secrete world of Vampires and some how knows me.

**Out of POV**

"Um...hello..are you ok? Hello!" Yuki said as she waved her hand infront of Selene breaking Selene out of her train of thoughts.

"Huh what?" Selene asked

"Er..nothing you just kinda spaced out." Yuki said while rubbing her neck unconsciously. Selene sighed then looked over to see Michel standing up to go check outside to see if the sun was going down soon. There were a few moments of silence before Yuki asked.

"So...why are you going to cross academe?"

"We are looking for a man named Kaname do you know him?"

"What do you want with Kaname?" Yuki asked while tightening her hold on her Artemis rod.

"We are here to talk to Kaname and see if he would take charge of the vampire world for a little bit since our leaders have all died we must now select a new elder." Selene said.

"O..oh." Yuki sighed in relief as she let her hold on her Artemis rod loosen again. But that didn't last long because they all suddenly heard a women yell out . Michel and Yuki ran outside the cave to see a women being attacked by an level E vampire. As the Vampire was about to kill the women Yuki used her Artemis rod to jumped in-between the two and quickly slammed it into the vampires head. Making it jump back in pain. As the vampire was being distracted by the pain Yuki then turned to the women who was in shock this'll be easy Yuki said to herself as she knocked the women out so she would think she was dreaming. Turning around she was face to face with the vampire. Slapping the Artemis rod away, the vampire then grabbed yuki by the neck lifting her off of the ground. Slowly going for her neck he was stopped by Michel who had transformed into a hybrid and slammed his arm into the level E's stomach successfully killing him. Bending over Yuki Michel gently picked her up not listening to Yuki's complaints of this he gently sat her down on an rock and lifted her head up.

"You don't have to do this I'm fine." Yuki said as she tried to get off the rock.

"No, I should check your neck, don't worry I'm a nurse." Michel said as he gently turned her head, a little to the left. Too, see that the vampire, had left some cuts embedded by its claw like fingernails blood dripped down her neck and Michel was forced to look away. This girl's blood was so, tempting, but he had made a promise to himself, that he would never take, the blood of a human. Pulling his shirt off, Yuki got a full view of Michel's and seemingly perfect body blushing madly Yuki looked down not noticing, that Kaname and Zero had just arrived.

"What the hell!? Who is this person and why is he half naked infront of **my** Yuki?" Kaname yelled in his head. Zero on the other hand was smirking to himself watching Kaname's obvious displeasure.

"There." Michel said as he ripped his shirt and tied it around Yuki's neck.

"Sorry I don't have any band-Aids with me at the moment so this will have to do." Michel said, apologetically.

"It's no problem, thank you!" Yuki said as she jumped off the rock and hugged him to show her appreciation. Yuki then spun around only to be met by a jealous Kaname and a smirking Zero.

**So how was this chapter? Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile!** **Review please!**


End file.
